


Apple of My Eye

by Hock_hug



Series: 52 Weeks of Hockey [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Nostalgia, cute dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hock_hug/pseuds/Hock_hug
Summary: Tyler has had a bad time, Jamie is here to fix that





	Apple of My Eye

There was something refreshing about the sound of the wind as they sped down the empty road, the tires of Jamie‘s truck kicking up gravel. Tyler still had no idea where they were going, but that was fine with him. He stuck his hand out the window and played with the air, his mind drifting off to the activities of the past week. He had gotten home from his golf trip to find Jamie at his apartment, taking care of his dogs. Jamie had been his go to dog sitter since he moved to Dallas, since Jamie has stopped him outside of his apartment and introduced himself as his neighbor, they ate dinner together the next night and almost every night since, since Jamie had gotten him his second dog and made an awkward joke about co-parenting, since forever as far as Tyler was concerned. Dallas was home now, and nothing could change that. Jamie had quickly become his best friend, and he quickly realized that his feelings went well past platonic. He didn’t dare mention it to Jamie though, this was Dallas after all and he’d rather not risk their friendship, thank you very much. Tyler sighed as Jamie turned a corner, slowing down before turning into a driveway that, truth be told, seemed long enough to be a street. 

“Tyler, we’re here.” Jamie murmured, breaking the silence in the truck that neither had truly noticed until it was broken. Jamie slipped out of the truck before Tyler could say a thing, moving to Tyler‘s side just to open the door. Tyler couldn’t help but smile a little bit, for the first time in too long. Jamie smiled right back and offered his hand, which Tyler took as he hopped out of the truck. A cursory look around delighted Tyler. 

“Is this an apple orchard?” He asked excitedly, bouncing on his toes. Jamie shrugged in response. 

“I figured you could use a bit of a change of scenery. I come here every year, especially when I’m not feeling too great, and I figured would help you, or that you’d enjoy it,” Jamie explained, the very tips of his ears turning pink. Tyler threw his arms around Jamie and pulled him into a tight hug. 

“Thank you, Jamie, it’s beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Find me on [Tumblr ](https://hockeyhugsdropgloves.tumblr.com)


End file.
